Of Aprons, Geese, and Little Feet
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: Based on the fanfiction "Of Perfume, Liquor, and Baby Bottles". A series of drabbles/oneshots created from requests sent in by you, the readers, about the life of Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Trinket, and their daughter, Olive.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ: ("Of Perfume, Liquor, and Baby Bottles" still has an epilogue left. I repeat, I still have the epilogue to complete on that one, but these drabbles are, of course, based on that fanfiction) Okay, so this is basically a compilation of various one-shots created from requests that you, the reader, would like to see. Feel free to send in as many prompt ideas as you like via reviews on here or if you follow me on tumblr, there. **

**I will be posting two drabbles a day (one in the morning and one at night) and if you've been following me on tumblr, there's a good chance you've already read many of these but hopefully I'll be posting some new material soon. This will most likely be the only author's note for this story as I would like to reserve bold type for the request and normal type for the drabble itself. Alright, now hopefully that sums up everything. I really hope you all enjoy these! Here comes the first request! -Jen**

* * *

**Elephantshooes**** requested: "****To go with the spirit of the season, I'd love to see something about Olive's early Christmases :). I totally adore your writing!"**

In his forty six years of life, never had his home reeked so much of pine needles and freshly baked dough boys and girls as it did now. Since the birth of their daughter, most Winter Solstice festivals were held in the Mellark home. Where Peeta could do all the baking and Olive could decorate all the cookies she wanted without getting microscope red and green sprinkles all over their house. But this year, Peeta and Katniss (much to his chagrin) had decided to travel to District Four to spend the holidays with Ms. Everdeen. Leaving Haymitch's home in the path of festive destruct courtesy of Effie and Olive.

He lay on the couch, watching in distaste as his five year old and her mother went about placing eccentric ornaments across the tree he had thrown his back out on cutting down. Reaching for his eggnog, he took a long sip, trying to ignore the fact Effie forbid any liquor in this year's batch. As he set down his glass, he happened to glance over just as Olive seemed to be trying to climb up one of the branches of the tree.

"Woah, woah, woah," he shouted as it began to lean towards her, threatening to fall. Jumping up much faster than he should at his age, he grabbed her and yanked her back just in time. "Be careful, kid! That could have hurt you!"

"Olive," Effie gasped, looking terrified. She had been oblivious to what was happening until she saw Haymitch leap forward and save their child from what would have surely ruined the Solstice."What have I told you about climbing on things inside of the house?"

"I was just trying to put the Mockingjay on top of the tree," Olive replied quietly, evidently ashamed at what she had done. "It was an accident."

"I know you didn't mean to do anything wrong," Haymitch sighed. "Why didn't you just ask for help?"

"I don't know…" Olive mumbled quietly. "Because I wanted to do it by myself."

"You still can place it by yourself, darling," Effie smiled, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "But how about you ask your father to lift you up, hm? That way the tree doesn't go down with you."

Olive turned at once to look at her father. Haymitch exhaled, watching the small girl gazed up at him with hopeful eyes. She was manipulative, he'd give her that much. And cute. She would be his complete undoing if he wasn't careful. That was, if she hadn't already accomplished that. Taking another breath, Haymitch looked at her with pressed lips.

"Alright, kid," he breathed, placing his hands on her hips. "But try to put it on quickly. My back isn't what it used to be."

Carefully, he picked her up and held her towards the top of the tree. Olive seemed to study the top branch for a moment. Then, with precision, she gently placed the black mockingjay topper right where it belonged. Haymitch lowered her back to the ground and the family took a step back.

"It's beautiful," Effie exclaimed. "Absolutely breathtaking."

"Looks like an outfit you would have worn to one of the fundraisers during the Games," Haymitch muttered, which earned him a smack to the arm. "I mean, looks…Solstice-y…"

Olive smiled, looking to both of her parents. "It's pretty! Can we keep it up forever?"

Haymitch opened his mouth to interject when Effie grabbed his wrist. "Do I hear fellow carols at the door?" She let go and clasped her hands together. "Come Haymitch, Olive. Grab the cookies on the counter, you know how I love my holiday music."

Haymitch shook his head as he watched Effie and Olive hurry towards the door. It was going to be one hell of a holiday. Something he looked forward to ending very soon. And yet, even though he would not admit it out loud, a very small part of him would be disappointed without it. Taking his eggnog, he slowly made his way to the front door, hoping that Effie wouldn't get the bright idea of having their family do songs next year. He'd make sure to journey with the Mellarks to Four if that were the case. But for now, he'd just grin and bear it. After all, next year seemed like a lifetime away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous requested: "Could you do a drabble for the first time she said Love you daddy or love you mommy? Whichever you prefer, I really love your writing by the way."**

It had begun just like any other night. Effie found herself promptly at a quarter past seven in the old rocking chair that now was situated in Olive's nursery. She swayed slowly back and forth, her two year old daughter nestled in her lap as she read from the large storybook Peeta and Katniss had given to her on her first birthday. Olive's eyes studied the colors, wonder and fascination moving through her expression through each flip of the page.

"And so," Effie said softly. "When the knight had taken back the treasure from the dragon's cave, he went to the princess, holding it out to her with a bow. She smiled at him, the most beautiful smile he had seen throughout the land."

Olive reach forward and touched the illustration with her hand. Her own smile formed on her mouth as she ran her tiny fingers across the letters and down the gleaming drawing of the treasure. Effie pressed her lips to the mass of curls that sprung upward from her daughter's head before turning her attention back to the book.

"_Oh fair princess_," she read on. "_Here is your treasure. Has happiness found you once more?_' And the princess stepped down from her throne, extending her hand towards the knight. _'Not yet, heroic knight, for happiness does not come from gold. Nor silver. Nor jewels. It comes from deep inside. The heart. Give me your love and I will give you mine and on the morrow we shall be wed.' _So the knight took the hand of the princess and kissed it. Their love everlasting as they lived happily ever after," she closed the book. "The end."

"'Nother story, mama!" Olive smiled, looking up towards Effie. "Nother story!"

"Now if we read everything in one night," Effie chuckled as she set down the book before lifting Olive up. "There'd be nothing left to read. And that in itself would be a tragedy."

A long yawn escaped from the toddler and Effie smiled. Carefully she stood up, Olive tucked into her arms as she made her way over to the small bed in the corner. Gently, she laid her down before covering her with the thick woolen blanket. She stooped down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my princess," she whispered. "I love you very much. I'll see you in the morning."

As she turned to leave, something slipped from Olive's mouth that made her stop cold in her tracks.

"Love you too, mama."

Effie whipped around, unsure if she had heard her daughter right. "What…what was that, love?"

"Love you…" Olive said slowly, sleep beginning to pull her under. "I love…mama…"

A hand flew to Effie's mouth as tears began to fill her eyes. Olive had many ways of displaying her affection towards her parents, but never had she said she loved them without being prompted to do so. She swallowed, a sense of joy welling up in her heart as she watched her now sleeping daughter.

"I love you too, Olive," she whispered. "So very much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous requested: "Could you do a drabble where Haymitch handles Olive for the first time and feels as though he's finally whole? Thanks so much and keep up the good work, your writing is perf!"**

Everything just had happened so fast. One minute, Effie had been alone in the operating room. The next, this tiny person was lifted from her so quickly Haymitch hadn't even had a moment to blink before she disappeared from his sight. At first, he couldn't really comprehend what had happened. His mind was still racing, adrenaline pumping through his veins. They had been so stupid. So very stupid. The explosion. The Capitol prison. Effie could have been killed. She still could die. And if she did, it would be all his fault. Everything was always his fault. His fingers tingled. He needed a drink. This wasn't real. None of this was…

The clinic doors slid open and Haymitch lifted his head. There, dressed in uniform gray, stood a nurse. He looked at him intently, something tucked carefully in his arms. Haymitch could hear it whimpering. Her cries soft and cat-like from underneath the blanket she was bundled into. His heart frozen, his stomach knotting as the medical assistant approached him.

"It's a girl," they said, holding her out to him.

Numbly, Haymitch took the baby from the man's arms, still in a daze. He didn't look at her as he sat down against the wall of the hovercraft. His heartbeat thrummed violently in his temples as he carefully peeled back the blanket just ever so slightly. With a deep breath, his eyes lowered, the world suddenly freezing around him.

She was so small. So very, incredibly small. Her skin was the purest shade of peach he had ever seen underneath the few smears of creamy white vernix and blood. Her eyes, far larger proportionally in comparison to the rest of her face, were a strange dark shade he could not decide if it was truly brown or blue. His eyes fell on her hair that appeared wet and matted to the top of her head, but dark, nearly black. He could not help but wonder if later on, it would lighten up or perhaps become an entirely new color. It was then he noticed she was looking up at him-or, just gazing blankly in his general direction.

And in that moment, it hit him. Despite months of expecting this, the realization had finally found him. This tiny girl. This baby. She was his. His daughter. His flesh and blood. He made her. Something felt as if it rose in his throat and he swallowed thickly. For the first time in his life, he felt this swell of pride. Of love. Of absolutely, undiluted fear caused by a person he only now just met. Suddenly, he was willing to give his life for her. Kill for her. Die for her. Whatever called in order to protect her. His life had a new meaning now. A purpose. For the first time, he finally felt whole again.

"Do you have a name?"

The voice shattered the stillness and Haymitch looked up (slightly confused) at the male nurse still standing over him.

"For the baby," he repeated. "Does she have a name?"

"Olive," Haymitch answered softly, looking down at _his_ daughter. "Her name is Olive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Unscriptedcanonize requested: "Olive got into trouble at school & the school called Haymitch and Effie down :)"**

He was convinced the end of the world was happening when Effie burst into the living room in a deranged panic. At first, he wasn't sure what she was going on about. But the moment he heard Olive's name, he assumed the worst. It was only after Effie assured him that their daughter was not dead but in an even worse fate-the principal's office-did his body finally relax. Without even a moment to attempt to console the frantic woman, they were out the door and heading to the elementary school.

"They wouldn't tell me what she did," Effie said breathlessly as they entered the office. "Only that we were needed. I'm sure that this is a mistake. It must be a mistake."

The secretary looked irritated by Effie's constant blabbering as she led them both into the principal's quarters. Haymitch's eyes scanned the room, landing at once on his daughter who sat perfectly still in a chair. For a moment, their eyes met and Haymitch could see the mixture of anger and guilt swimming in them. He and Effie took their seats adjacent to her as the overworked, underpaid man behind the desk cleared his throat.

"Mr. Abernathy, Ms-"

"I prefer to go by my maiden name," Effie informed him. "Trinket."

"Yes," the man said scratching his chin. "Well, I apologize to be pulling you from your busy schedules, but your daughter, Olive, had an incident on the playground today. She hit another student."

Haymitch merely raised an eyebrow in response as Effie let out an over-exaggerated gasp. He turned, making sure Olive's gaze met his own straight on.

"Is that true, kid?" He inquired.

"He was asking for it…" she mumbled quietly.

"I assure you," Effie addressed the principal as she glared at Olive. "We do not condone this kind of behavior at the household. Olive is a good girl. I'm sure…I'm sure she must have had some reason… We'll take care of this matter, I promise. It won't happen again."

After much negotiating on Effie's part, Olive's punishment was brought down to only one day of suspension. As the Abernathys left in almost complete silence (with the exception of much chiding from his daughter's mother) Haymitch decided to finally hear Olive's side of the story that she was so unwilling to bring forth in her defense at school.

"So," he said looking to Olive. "Mind telling me what brought on that kind of behavior?"

Olive shuffled her feet slowly as she stared at the ground. "He said something I didn't agree with," she mumbled.

"And that gave you the right to inflict violence upon him?" Effie snapped. "Olive Portia Abernathy, I expected-"

"Give the kid a moment to talk, Princess," Haymitch interrupted. "What do you mean, Olive? What did he say?"

A look of shame flickered across Olive's features. "We were learning about the Capitol today. And…and we talked a little about what it was like during the Hunger Games. Not much. But when we went out to recess, this boy-his name is Sycamore Lewis-came up to me and said his brother told him that they should have killed all of the Capitol citizens like mom because of what they did to District Twelve," her voice broke and he watched as her fists clenched. "So I punched him. He deserved it. And I'm not sorry."

Haymitch and Effie looked at each other, both unsure of what to say next. It was Effie who finally spoke up, her tone much gentler towards Olive this time.

"Well," she breathed. "It…it still wasn't right that you hit him. But that was an awfully rude thing to say. I think I'll call Mr. Lewis's mother when we get home and have a little chat about both of her sons' behaviors. I think both parties deserve equal consequences from this event."

Effie began to stride faster towards home. As Olive began to walk again to keep up with her, Haymitch placed a hand on her shoulder. Quietly, they both waited until she was completely out of ear shout. Then Haymitch turned to his daughter.

"Nice punching, Sweetheart," he smirked, giving her a thumb's up.

A small smile crept onto Olive's face as she noted her father's approval. "Thanks, dad."

He patted her shoulder once before they both began to walk again, neither of them planning to speak a word of this to Effie. After all, deep down, Haymitch knew he would have done the same if he heard someone speak poorly about her origins. His daughter was more like him than he often liked to admit. But sometimes-like now-that wasn't such a bad thing. At least, in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anonymous requested: "How about Olive's reaction when they tell her she's going to have another sibling?"**

"We can have a sleepover?"

Those were the first words to come out of Olive's mouth after Effie and Haymitch had sat her down to share with her some very important news. Effie looked over at Haymitch nervously, a soft laugh escaping from her lips before she returned her attention back to her daughter. For weeks they had been trying to figure out the best way to break the news to the toddler. After all, she had been the center of attention for the last three years. Things would be different now. Very different.

"Well, of course you can, I guess," Effie said slowly, beginning to think Olive did not understand completely what they were getting at. "But you'll have to wait until she or he is a tiny bit older. This isn't like one of your preschool friends, love. It's a baby."

"I know what a baby is," Olive said playing with a loose piece of carpet. "Oak Kingston has one. It cries a lot when his mom brings it to pick him up from school. Sometimes it even smells like poo."

"Well…" Effie hesitated chewing on her bottom lip. "Babies tend to do that for the first several months… Isn't that right, Haymitch?"

Haymitch grunted in response which prompted Effie to glare at him. Inhaling deeply, she looked back at her daughter, offering a small smile. God, how she hoped Olive wouldn't be too jealous when the kid actually arrived. For the past few nights, that's all she had been dreading about.

"Olive," Effie began. "You do know what the baby means, yes? Mommy is pregnant. Why, there is a little brother or sister for you growing in my tummy as we speak."

"Technically it isn't the stomach," Haymitch mumbled. "I thought we agreed to use proper terminology with her?"

"I overruled that decision when it became me who was breaking the news," Effie snapped. "Anyway, darling, you're going to be a big sister in a few months. You'll have your own baby like your friend, Oak. Isn't that exciting?"

Olive looked up from her tinkering and blinked at her parents. "I'm going to be a big sister?" She asked.

Haymitch and Effie looked at each other before returning their attention back to their daughter with a nod. Effie's eyes fixed on Olive and watched as her confused face began to shift into one of pure glee. With a squeal, she leaped forward towards Effie only stopping when Haymitch caught her.

"Woah, easy there, Half Pint," he gently warned. "You don't want to hurt your mom."

"A baby," she exclaimed. "I get my own baby!"

"I'm…I'm awfully glad you're excited about it," Effie sighed with relief. "I hope this attitude continues after your sibling is born."

"When can I meet her?" Olive asked, looking around the room. "When is she coming? Should I go clean my room?

"It won't be for while," Effie assured her. "She still has a lot of growing to do. But, here."

Carefully, Effie took Olive's hand and placed it to the apex of her stomach. The toddler was silent, a look a confusion crossing her features. Then, from within, Effie felt the familiar kick originating from her womb and watched as Olive's eyes grew in surprise after feeling it too.

"Was that her?!" She breathed. "Was that my sister?"

"Or brother," Haymitch added. "Your mother refuses to know the gender until after the baby is here. Why, I don't know. I would have thought she'd prefer to be prepared instead of surprised…"

Effie pursed her lips and ignored him, instead she watched her daughter feel her stomach with fascination. Squealing and jumping back every time she felt the baby kick or squirm. For now, she could be at peace knowing her daughter was excited for the new addition. As to if this would continue after she realized what she was really in for, she had a good four months to go before having to truly worry about that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Room-onthe-broom requested: "One of Effie's friends/relatives comes to visit with horrid capitol toddler clothes and a foul attitude. Haymitch might have promised to behave but Olive didn't!"**

Domitia Trinket was her second cousin twice removed on her father's side. At least, that seemed the most logical association Effie could think of that she shared with this woman. Nevertheless, with only really her immediate family around, Effie jumped at the chance when she received a random phone call from her cousin asking (more of declaring) that she was coming to visit Effie, Haymitch, and Olive in District Twelve. However, what she had not expected was for her relative to arrive in complete, pre-rebellion attire (or, more simply defined as, what she often wore as an escort).

"Behave," she whispered quietly, as Haymitch scoffed at her side. "Domitia!"

"Effie, darling," the woman exclaimed, planting a kiss on each side of Effie's face. "This must be your home. So quaint and old fashion! With a twist of rustic flavor. I like it!" Her eyes flickered over to Olive who hid behind her mother's legs. "And this must be Miss Olivia."

"Olive," Haymitch corrected. "Her name is Olive."

"Oh," Domitia said slowly. "I see you went with the theme of this region. How perfectly homely!" She knelt down in front of Olive, her teeth gleaming in the sun as she smiled widely. "Hello there, Olive."

"No!" Olive frowned, burying her face behind her mother.

"It's alright, Olive," Effie laughed nervously. "Domitia is a friend of mommy's. She's your great cousin.," and to Domitia. "I apologize. She usually isn't like this around strangers."

"She looks funny," Olive mumbled against Effie's leg.

Effie gasped, the blood rushing to her face in mortification as Haymitch chuckled quietly beside her. She shot him a quick look that silenced him immediately before she cleared her throat.

"Olive," Effie scolded. "That wasn't a nice thing to say at all. Apologize at once to Domitia."

"It's quite alright," the woman assured her. "She just isn't use to seeing the fashionable and exquisite." Domitia's passive aggressive comment towards Effie's new usual attire caused her to turn an even deeper shade of red as Domitia began to rummage through her bag. "But I can fix that at once!"

Seconds later, the Capitol citizen produced a bright red jumper complete with curls of pink ribbon, splashes of unnecessary sparkle, and large, gold ruffles that clung at the collar and sleeve cuffs. She held it out to Olive, her smile growing even larger than Effie thought it possible.

"It's it lovely, dear?" She cooed, waving it at the toddler in earnest. "Isn't it all you always wanted?! Why don't you try it on?"

"No!" Olive repeated, hiding her face once more. "No like!"

Before Effie could intervene, Haymitch cut in. "She usually prefers overalls. Shorts. Shirts. Nothing fancy. The kid goes through at least two outfits a day from how much dirt and mud she gets in. Not to mention the geese crap she steps on too."

Effie felt faint as she watched Domitia pale.

"You…you mean…geese droppings?" She whispered hoarsely, unsure if she had mistaken something he had said. "You…let her play with vermin?!"

"They're birds actually," Haymitch said nonchalantly. "Vermin fall more into the mice and rat category. We have those too but they haven't been much of a problem this year? Isn't that right, Effie?"

Effie wanted to disappear. Actually, she would prefer if Domitia would just disappear. In what world did she ever consider this to have been a good idea? Inhaling deeply, she pulled herself from her loathing thoughts and forced a smile on her face as she looked at her mortified cousin.

"How about we take your bags inside and get you settled, hm?"

This was going to be a long visit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Of my own request: AU in which Olive is reaped for the Hunger Games**

"You have five minutes."

The cabin door slid open to reveal a tiny, one couch room. Numbly, Haymitch walked through the entrance, feeling Effie press close to his back. This room held so many memories for him. Both as a tribute and as a mentor. But never, not once, had he come in here for a reason such as this. His eyes scanned the area, finally landing on the mere twelve year old figure who sat among the plush cushions. Her gaze fixed on his, a look of terror on her face that matched the fear he felt in his heart. Her mouth opened, the words causing his stomach to twist in guilt, rage, and sorrow.

"Mom," Olive swallowed. "Dad."

"Oh…" Effie whispered, her voice already breaking. "Oh…oh Olive…"

He watched as she rushed to her side, embracing their daughter as if it were the last time they'd ever see her. But he couldn't afford to think of it like that. She was going to come home. She had to. Fingers digging into the flesh of his palms, he looked upon them in silence. His own tongue to thick to get anything out.

"This isn't fair," Effie choked out. "How can they not let us come with you to the Capitol? Your father is a mentor! He is required to go with the tributes! They can't just…just reassign you with someone who hasn't even fought in the Games! There has to be some rule against this. There has to be…there…"

He had to speak now. At this rate, his kid was going to go off fighting without any means of advice. Inhaling, Haymitch stepped forward, his heart pounding in his ears as he pulled his daughter from her mother's arms. He could feel her tense under his grip and he held her in front of him. She was scared. She should be.

"Listen," he said quickly. "We don't have much time, Olive. Look at me," he took her face in his hands as she tried to turn away, tears forming in the gray eyes they shared. "Look at me. This is nothing but some stupid game. Don't think of it as anything else. When you go out there, you don't feel sympathy. You don't care about anyone else. These kids you're going against, you think of them as chess pieces. You have no morals out there. Do you understand?"

"Dad," Olive shuttered. "But I…I can't kill…I can't…"

"You'd be surprised what someone is capable of when thrown into a situation," Haymitch said sternly. "And that's why you have to damn well be careful. No allies. You trust no one, you understand? These kids aren't your friends. You aren't going to all bond over a campfire in the middle of the arena. This is a matter of life or death. Anyone comes after you or just comes up to you, you kill them. There is no alternative. You don't think. Trust your immediate instincts."

"Three minutes," the Peacekeeper called in.

"Your mother and I can't be there for you, Olive," Haymitch informed her. "But we'll do whatever the hell we can here to help out. Pool some donations together. Whatever it takes. Just remember that we're at home safe. If you hear our voices in the arena, they aren't real. If we come up to you in the arena, that isn't us. None of it is. We are home safe. You understand?"

"I'm confused, dad," Olive swallowed. "What do you-"

"The Capitol can do some twisted things with muttations," Haymitch interrupted. "Just remember that. And with the Game starts, I don't want to see you heading towards the Cornucopia. You run, swim, or even climb away as fast as you can. Your first priority is water. You find a weapon later. Let the stupid ones get killed off first. Find shelter. No fires. No open areas. Don't touch anything that is beautiful. Don't eat anything unless you are absolutely sure of what it is. You stay in the shadows. Alright?"

She nodded her head, "Okay."

Without a word, Haymitch began to fumble around in his pocket. Olive looked on quietly, watching as he suddenly produced a small, golden pin. She heard her mother gasp quietly from beside her as her father took her hand and pressed it into her palm. Curious, she gazed down at it. It was some sort of bird. Not a sparrow. Not a goose. Something she had never seen before.

"A Mockingjay. This belonged to an old friend," he told her. "She died not long after you were born."

"From the Games?" Olive asked softly.

Haymitch shook his head, "No. Trying to stop them. This was her token when she was in the Games though. Twice she won. It was practically unheard of for someone to win a the Hunger Games in District Twelve. Much less two at the same time. She and this boy beat the odds in several different ways."

"And what happened to him?" Olive asked. "Is he still around?"

Haymitch shook his head, closing Olive's hand around the pin. "It's yours now," he told her. "It means more than some decoration, Olive. It's hope."

The cabin door opened and three Peacekeepers walked in. Olive watched as they began to push her parents back towards the entrance. She stepped forward only to be blocked by the third guard. They hadn't even given her the full allotted time. She hadn't even been given the chance to say goodbye.

"Olive!" Haymitch called out, trying to resist the guard's actions. "You're going to come home. You're going-"

But the door slammed shut before he could finish. Olive watched the entrance in silence, the pin feeling heavy in her hand. Slowly she sat down, clutching her father's last gift close to her chest. She was going to win. No matter what it took. She was going to go home to be with her parents. Carefully, she brought the object before her eyes, studying the intricate design of the strange bird. May this bring the odds ever in her favor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anonymous requested: "Could you possibly write Olive being bored out of her mind waiting for the baby to be born because she didn't get to go, and then meeting said baby because that would be very cute! :D"**

Haymitch exhaled loudly as he placed his hands on Effie's shoulders, trying to guide the heavily pregnant woman out of the Mellark household before she gave birth in their living room. Despite her water already breaking and her contractions growing closer and closer together, Effie seemed far more concerned in their toddler's well-being rather than her own.

"Can't I come with you, mama?" Olive asked, tugging on her mother's nightgown. "I want to see the baby too!"

"You can see the baby afterward, Half Pint," Haymitch said a little hurriedly. "Right now, I have to get your mother into bed and call that dam-stupid doctor. Effie, we really need to go. Contractions are five minutes apart."

"Don't rush me, Haymitch," Effie hissed, stiffening as another pain swept across her lower abdomen. "Give me time to say goodbye to my eldest child!" She forced her grimace into a smile as she looked down at her daughter. "It won't be long now, darling," she assured. "And I promise, after this baby is born, you, I, and the baby can spend as much time together as we want! I love you!"

Olive didn't have a chance to get another mutter of argument in before her father practically carried her mother out of the door. The toddler sighed, hanging her head low as her assumed aunt and uncle stepped forward. Peeta looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"How about we make some pancakes for breakfast?" He offered. "I'll even let you be my sous chef. It'll give Aunt Katniss a break for once. I promise, it'll be fun."

Olive nodded sadly, "Okay." she said reluctantly taking his hand.

Time seemed to move so slowly for the young Abernathy girl as her aunt and uncle tried to desperately keep her mind occupied. Every so often, Peeta would glance out the window and Olive would become hopeful that he'd catch sight of either of her parents. Sadly, each check seemed to yield no results and Olive was left to continue on playing, waiting impatiently for news of her new sibling.

"How about we go to the meadow, Olive?" Katniss offered. "Uncle Peeta can show you how to make a daisy chain."

"No thank you," Olive whispered softly. "I would rather stay here."

"How about we bake some cookies?" Peeta suggested. "Chocolate chip? They're your favorite?"

Olive shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

Peeta and Katniss looked at one another, trying to figure out what else they could do to entertain their guest when the front door opened. The three heads turned towards the noise only to see a tired, but surprisingly proud looking Haymitch standing in the door frame.

"Daddy!" Olive cried out, running to hug her father's legs.

"Well?" Peeta inquired, he and Katniss both watching Haymitch with anxious eyes.

"It's a girl," he said. "And both the baby and mother are doing perfectly fine."

Sighs of relief came from the other two adults as Olive peered up at her father. Haymitch smiled wearily as he lifted his oldest daughter up with a grunt. The toddler wrapped her arms around her father's neck as she glanced out towards their house.

"Ready to see your new sister. Half Pint?" Haymitch asked.

It took all of Haymitch's remaining energy to keep a strong hold on the excited child as they made their way up into the master bedroom. Making sure Olive couldn't leap out of his arms and potentially injure herself, Haymitch kept one arm wrapped around her waist as he opened the door with his other. There, situated in the middle of the bed, lay the girl's mother. Effie looked up from the bundle in her arms, her exhausted features forming a smile as she caught sight of her daughter.

"Hello, sweetheart," she greeted softly. "Come here, I want you to meet someone very special."

Haymitch carried Olive over to the bedside and sat her down next to her mother. The little girl craned her next as she gazed in wonder at what her mother had nestled in her arms.

"Is that my sister?" Olive asked. "She's so little!"

Effie chuckled weakly, "Isn't she? It'll take some time before she gets as big as you."

Olive stared at the tiny, pink being underneath the blanket. When her parents said she was going to have a baby sibling, she never thought her sister would be this small. How was she supposed to play with her when she was no bigger than her dolls? Olive reached forward, wanting to touch the mass of dark brown wisps of hair that covered her sister's head.

"Gentle," Haymitch warned. "You don't want to hurt her."

Carefully, Olive patted the baby's hair, giggling when she opened her eyes. "What is her name?"

Effie looked at Haymitch for a moment before turning her attention back to her children. "We haven't decided yet," she told her. "But it's between Ruby and Pignolia."

"Your mother likes the second name," Haymitch interjected. "Not me. She doesn't seem to grasp the concept that kids might enjoy the name 'Pignolia' in all the wrong ways."

"It fits with our name scheme," Effie smiled, adjusting the blanket under the baby's chin. "And it's unique. No one else has it. We can call her 'Nolia' for short."

"Or Pig!" Olive exclaimed innocently.

"Point proven," Haymitch muttered.

"We'll see…" Effie said eying Haymitch. "For now, I'm too tired to win an argument with you. I just had a baby after all."

Haymitch smirked but nodded his head, his own eyes falling on his two daughters as the eldest stared intently at her younger sister. It was definitely going to prove a challenge in the years to come. He and Effie weren't getting any younger and two girls under the age of four would prove to be quite the handful. But this was his family. And even if he struggled to voice it, he loved them all very much.

"When can she play with me?" Olive asked.

"Not for quite awhile," Effie laughed. "She has to get bigger first, dear."

"Oh," Olive said sounding disappointed. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Haymitch exhaled, his lips twitching into a smile as his eyes met Effie's, a look of pure happiness present in her features. This was the beginning to a brand new chapter in their lives. Would it be challenging? Yes. Was it worth it? As he watched Olive place a tender kiss on his other daughter's forehead, he knew. There was absolutely no question about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anonymous requested: "Could you maybe do one were Olive falls over and hurts her self (idk like grazes her knee) and Haymitch has to try and comfort her?:)"**

He had warned her countless times. That when Effie decided to go on a cleaning spree and mop the kitchen floor, it was slick and she shouldn't run across it. But did Olive listen? No, of course she didn't. She was incredibly hardheaded (which Effie faulted with his genes) and as a result, here he was now, standing over his wounded seven year old complete with tears and a busted lip. Inhaling deeply, he knelt in front of her.

"Let me see your mouth," he commanded.

Whimpering, Olive allowed her hands to drop to her side as her father examined the damage. It didn't seem like anything too major. Just a small cut on her upper lip that looked only worse in appearance due to the amount of blood dribbling from it. But the face always bled more than the rest of the body when cut. Haymitch didn't like to remember how he knew that.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Olive sniffled. "It was an accident."

"Do you see why I told you not to run in the kitchen?" Haymitch exhaled as he stood back up. "I'm not stupid, Olive. I tell you these things for a reason."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, the waterworks becoming stronger. "I'm really, really, reeeeeally sorry."

"I know," he mumbled, looking towards the sink. "C'mon, let's get you washed up."

Turning on the water, Haymitch grabbed an old towel Effie had cast off to the side and began to wet its surface. If someone had told him seven years ago, he'd be spending his time mending cuts on a child (his own for that matter) he would have laughed in their face. But now here he was, holding a damp cloth to his kid's mouth wishing Effie were here, and not shopping, as she was better at these things than he was.

"It doesn't look that bad," Haymitch told her. "It doesn't need stitches. But here," he took Olive's hand and held it to the towel. "Hold that to your mouth while I get some ice to keep the swelling down."

"Yes, sir."

Haymitch rummaged through the old fridge, finding a few spare pieces of ice. He then returned to Olive, slipping the objects in between the folds of the cloth. Letting out a breath, he looked to Olive. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, the initial shock and pain from her fall behind her. Yet, the tears still streamed down her cheeks. Saying some colorful words to himself in his mind, he took his thumb and brushed them away.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked.

She nodded, closing her eyes for a minute as more tears fell. Hesitating, Haymitch gentle held his arms open and grunted as Olive slammed into them. He held her to him, listening to her cry softly as the wet towel soaked his shirt. He knew she felt bad for her disobedience. And she would go about listening to him for a few weeks. But of course, like all kids, it was only a matter of time until he was back holding her on the floor, comforting whatever little bumps and bruises she caused herself.

Shaking his head, Haymitch sighed, patting Olive gently on the back. Kids would be kids, no matter how aggravating it was. But you loved them nevertheless. At least, he just had to keep reminding himself that when things like this happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Unscriptedcanonize requested: "Olive isn't interested in getting married or having a boyfriend yet and she's at the age that has Effie worried. So she tried to match make her with suitors/potential boyfriends. Olive didn't like it and Haymitch kept saying no at every boy Effie suggested. I watched Brave yesterday and this came to mind! Do you mind writing it?"**

Being eighteen years old was supposedly one of the many highlight years in a young woman's life. However, Olive seemed to be feeling the exact opposite. Instead of enjoying her birthday, as she would much rather be doing, she was confined to the small quarters of her kitchen along with her father, mother, and a large stack of papers. The teenager frowned deeply, tapping her fingers impatiently on the table as her mother happily cleared her throat.

"I'm glad you both could join me today," she exclaimed. "For I have some rather important business to go over."

"Trust me, mom," Olive exhaled. "Neither of us would rather be doing _anything_ else. Wasn't like I _wanted_ to spend my birthday outdoors with my geese or something… I quite like being trapped in a small, enclosed area with you and dad."

Effie sighed, shaking her head of tightly, dyed blonde curls. "This is your problem, Olive Portia," she stated. "That attitude of yours will never get you a man."

"Good," Olive said folding her arms. "Because I wasn't in the market for one last time I checked. I don't need a man to feel complete," she paused, then quickly added after receiving a strange look from her mother. "Or a woman-if I were gay, which I am definitely not-I'm perfectly content being single right now. I'd rather just have to focus on myself, thank you."

"Well, I'm not," Effie said, shuffling through her papers. "Your father and I aren't going to be around for much longer, Olive."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Princess," Haymitch muttered, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Effie frowned. "What I'm trying to say is that it's important to me and your father that you have someone who can take care of you after we're gone."

"Do you think I'm incapable of caring for myself?" Olive snapped. "Because last time I checked, I was the one doing the cleaning _and_ cooking around here. It's not like I'm going to go through a sudden lapse of amnesia once I'm on my own."

"She's got a point, Effie," Haymitch commented. "The kid's pretty much independent already."

Two fingers flew to the brim of Effie's nose and the ex-escort closed her eyes in aggravation. "Just…just this once, can you both not argue with me and attempt to humor me? After all I've done, that is the least you both can do."

A moment of silence fell between the three people. Effie waited, her eyes shifting between Haymitch and their daughter with bated breath. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Olive sighed in defeat. It was just listening after all, it wasn't like she was immediately committing to something.

"Fine," the teenager said. "I'm all ears."

Effie clasped her hands together in delight. "I'm sure you both will find this very useful in the end! Alright, let's see here…" she began to look through her several sheets of paper. "Now for the last few months, I have been keeping very close tabs on some potential suitors for you, Olive, and finally I've selected a few that are my personal favorites. Let's begin with Icarus Sale!"

Haymitch and Olive stared intently at the picture Effie placed down before them. The man was young, possibly in his early twenties. Olive could've sworn she'd seen him once at the train station while on one of her grain purchasing journeys. He wasn't too terribly good looking, but there was still some charm to him. However, the "deer in the headlights" appearance wasn't exactly the most appealing either.

"His father owns the jewelry repair shop not too far from the Hob," Effie explained. "And I was talking to him-the father-the other day and apparently Icarus is planning on taking a trip to District Three to look at some engineering programs. You know how important education is to me."

"And how exactly did you come across this picture anyway, Princess?" Haymitch inquired, making a face as he lifted Icarus' headshot up. "Looks like it was taken from a far."

Effie inhaled sharply, "Person of interest number two!" Ignoring Haymitch's question, she placed down another image of a boy. This one was more burlier than the first and almost a little too stern looking for comfort. "Maximus Longcaster! He's twenty and holds a very prosperous job as the successor to his family's blacksmithing trade. I think you went to his younger brother's birthday party one year. Nice people. The mother was originally from District One. Has an excellent taste is clothing."

"I like his smile," Olive commented, eyeing the solemn face of the boy. "Seems very friendly."

"Number three it is," Effie said through her teeth, placing down a third image. "Clifford Rocksford, perhaps not from the wealthiest of families, but his brother's wife's sister is married to President Paylor's third cousin. An association with our head government is very good indeed. Perfect for your social status, Olive."

Before she could reply, Haymitch lifted something from the ground. "I got your man right here, little lady," he stated, revealing the object to be a bottle of alcohol. "His name is Jack Daniels. Will know how to treat you right and have a good time. Best part, he'll always make you feel warm and tingly."

"Haymitch Abernathy!" Effie gasped. "What have I told you about bringing that…that poison to family meetings?!"

"Or if you REALLY want a walk on the wild side, have a gander at my friend Samuel Adams," Haymitch grinned, completely ignoring Effie's anger. "Sammy can really show you a good time. In fact, you could say Sammy's your godfather. It's cuz of him that you're even here right now, ain't that right, Effs?"

Olive wasn't sure which was more humorous right now: her mother's reddening face or her father's embarrassing and yet, amusing suggestions. Covering her mouth, the teenager began to giggle, the boredom she had suffered from earlier proving too much to hide her obvious enjoyment. Effie tossed down her papers in a huff, her hands flying to her hips as she looked from Haymitch to their daughter.

"Fine!" she snapped. "If you both want to act so immature, you can do it without me present! I was just trying to help but evidently it wasn't wanted!"

With that, Effie stormed out of the room. Slowly Olive's laughing died down into silence as she stared at her father across the table. Haymitch smirked softly, leaning back in his chair as he eyed the bottle of alcohol.

"Suppose we both owe her an apology," he mumbled, setting the container down. "She was just trying to help."

"I know," Olive said. "And I know she means well but I'm just not ready for commitment yet, dad. She doesn't understand that. I'm only eighteen. I have years to wait if I want to. You and mom didn't get together until late in her thirties anyway."

"She just worries, Half Pint," Haymitch said. "Not that she has any reason to, but she does. Can't say that I much like the idea of you being with anyone really, but if it was a good guy and you wanted to…maybe… It's what you want that's important to me. And your mother too. Even if she has a weird way of showing it."

Olive nodded her head, picking up one of the many photos on the table and eyeing. "I guess so." Inhaling she placed it back down. "You think we should go try to find her?"

"Probably," he smirked. "Before she gets herself all in a fuss and decides to take my offer to you up and enjoy a bottle of liquor. Don't get me wrong, kid, I like you and all, but I am thrilled you're out of the baby stage. Last thing I need is another one."

"Thanks, dad," Olive groaned. "You really didn't need to take that there."

Haymitch chuckled, reaching over to pat his daughter's shoulder. "C'mon," he said standing up. "Maybe we can get her calmed down by the time we go to the Mellarks for your birthday dinner. She'll be distracted by their baby and leave you alone about preparing to have your own one day."

"It's worth a shot," she smiled.

Olive rose from her chair and followed her father out of the room, leaving behind the mass of potential boyfriends. She was only eighteen after all, and there was plenty of time in her eyes to come back to that. For now, birthday cake and pet geese seemed far more appealing. It was only a matter of showing her mother that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anonymous requested: "Toddler olive learns a naughty word or two? (and maybe not all of them from Haymitch!)" **

"Dammit!"

At first, he thought he'd heard her wrong. He _wanted_ to have heard her wrong. And as Haymitch Abernathy stared warily down at the giggling fifteen month old, he wanted to _be_ wrong. Oh how Effie was going to murder him when she discovered that he'd gone and "spoiled" their child's innocence. Maybe he should have listened to Hazelle Hawthorne in the first place when she tried to warn him of a child's vast ability to mimic their parents' speech. Too late now.

"No," Haymitch sighed, lifting the toddler up. "Olive, you don't use that word."

"Dammit!" Olive replied happily, unaware of the severity in what she was saying. "Dammit!"

"C'mon, kid," Haymitch muttered, readjusting her in his arms. "Your mother is going to have me stoned if she hears that word come out of your mouth. I'm sorry, alright? It won't happen again. How about you find a new favorite word?"

Carefully, he took a seat on the couch keeping a firm hold on the squirming child. Effie was going to return home from the market at any moment now. He hadn't much time. If the kid had picked up on that word so quickly then how hard would it be to get her hooked on another? Turning the chubby toddler to face him, Haymitch looked her in the eyes.

"What about…" he thought for a moment. "Dog," he settled. "Can you say dog, Olive? Dog."

But the baby seemed far more interested with his shirt buttons than with what he was trying to teach her. Inhaling, the old victor tried to think of another thing that might catch on quickly with his daughter. Something that would easily steer clear from the curse word.

"Banana," he explained, taking her hands in his own. "C'mon, kid, you love to mush that crap into your hair almost as much as you like eating them. How about banana. Does that work, Half Pint? Ba-na-na?"

Olive smiled, smacking her fingers against her palms as she reached for Haymitch's nose. She was completely, undeniably uninterested in anything he had to say. His eyes flickered over to the click, taking a note of the time. Any minute. He was becoming desperate.

"Chocolate. Toads. Pink." he rambled off, shaking his head when each response got him nothing. "Lemon. Bread. Cat. Wig. Manners. Mahogany?! You're killing me, Half Pint. Just choose something. Anything!"

It was at that moment that the front door creaked open. Haymitch watched silently as Effie trotted into the household, a huge smile on her face as she lugged behind her two heavy looking bags of groceries. At least her mood seemed to be decent. For now. Maybe his death would be more merciful.

"Hey," he greeted. "Store visit went as planned?"

"Better than what I had anticipated it would be," she replied, placing the bags on the counter. "I actually managed to find the right ingredients to make my casserole tonight." Haymitch was too concerned to even care about the horrors of Effie's cooking as she made her way over to them. "And how was my perfect little darling?"

"Good," Haymitch replied. "But I wouldn't consider myself perfect. Or little either. Darling I could do."

Effie threw him a look, "You know who I meant." Her eyes fell onto Olive who smiled happily at her mother, chubby arms extended for her to be held. Effie obliged and scooped the babbling baby up. "How are you this morning, my lovely?"

And as if on cue, Olive looked directly into her mother's eyes. Haymitch could feel his impending doom approach as the child's mouth opened, the word slipping from her tongue that he swore to never use again so long as he lived. Maybe.

"Dammit!"

Oh how he _wanted_ to just disappear...

**xXx**

"A what?"

It was still dark outside when Effie roused Haymitch from his slumber. Blinking wearily, the old victor eyed the once escort incredulously as she held out what looked like a fruit canning jar with a label taped neatly across its middle. He grunted, pushing himself up into a sitting position as Effie flicked on the side table lamp.

"A swear jar," she repeated, holding it obnoxiously close to his face. "You've left this family with no choice."

"You act as if I murdered someone," Haymitch mumbled, waving his hand in front of him in an attempt to move her back. "Can't this wait until the morning?"

"No," Effie stated abruptly. "Haymitch, this is serious. After yesterday's…incident…I think it's important that we establish some sort of penalty system in this household to cease the usage of curse words," she handed him the jar before he could reply and began to pace back and forth. "Now, I know you aren't always at fault-though you usually are-for I too have used some foul language."

"I don't think 'drat' or 'darn' really fall into those categories, Princess," Haymitch exhaled, finding it still too early in the morning to really function.

"Well, I don't think Olive should be using _any_ sort of negative interjection when something happens to her," Effie explained. "Which is why I want to implement the swear jar!" She pointed to the preserves' bottle. "How this works, is that when either of us-and Olive when she comes of age-says something that is deemed a curse word, we put a dollar in. And after what happened yesterday, you get to put in two dollars every time our daughter says that horrid word you taught her."

"So for the hel…" he caught himself. "For the _fun_ of it. Let's say we actually go through with this. Where does the money we put in the jar go?"

"Towards Olive's higher education fund," she said with a smile. "After all, we really do need to start saving up for that. And why not with this plan? Killing a bird with two stones, as I always say."

"_It's killing two birds with one stone_," Haymitch groaned. "And you never say that. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Fine," Effie said. "But this starts as soon as the sun comes up, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah," Haymitch mumbled, burying himself under the covers. "I hear you."

**xXx**

"Into the jar!" Effie sang out. "Right now, Haymitch Abernathy! We had a deal!"

Haymitch had barely began to enjoy his usual oatmeal when the baby decided to sing out her new favorite word the moment Effie waltzed into the kitchen. Almost instantly, that stupid jar was thrust into his face and would not budge until it was properly paid its charge.

"You sure you didn't mishear her," Haymitch mumbled, trying to get a spoon of his food past the jar and into his mouth. "Sounding more like 'damsel' to me."

"In, in, in," Effie said, shaking the object in his face. "You promised!"

"Woman, I just fuc-I just woke up. Give me a moment to enjoy my food in peace," Haymitch grumbled, scraping his spoon against the bottom of the bowl.

"Fines wait for no one," Effie chided. "I suppose I'll go into the bedroom and withdraw the correct amount of coinage from your wallet myself."

He didn't even bother to interject as Effie walked out of the room, lugging the pocket-change-guzzling thing with her. Haymitch shook his head, finally taking a bit of his oatmeal. At this rate, the whole damn jar would be filled by this evening due to his "atrocious mouth and the influences he posed on their daughter". Exhaling, he looked at his daughter who was happily rubbing bits of banana across her face.

"Hope you enjoy your education, kid," he mumbled, reaching forward to wipe off the smudges of fruit puree from her cheeks. "Because it's all coming out of my damn liquor fund."

"I heard that," shouted Effie off in the distance. "That's another dollar for you, Haymitch Abernathy!"

Dammit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Anonymous requested: "Haymitch trying to feel the baby punches and kicks from Effie's pregnant belly? :3 just thought it would be cute" (Consider this like a deleted scene from OPLaBB)**

"…There! Did you feel it that time?"

Haymitch stared wearily at Effie Trinket as she moved his hand for what seemed like the hundredth time across her lower abdomen. For the past few weeks, this had become a normal occurrence. Ever since she felt the baby move for the first time, the woman was determined to make Haymitch feel it as well. He exhaled tiredly, his fingers tingling from the lack of blood flow as Effie pressed his palm hard against her stomach.

"How about now?"

"Princess," Haymitch muttered, blinking lazily as he watched her. "Are you sure you're not just imagining this?"

"Of course I'm sure!" She snapped, moving his hand to another spot. "You try having someone rudely kick against your bladder and then we'll see whose just _pretending_!"

"Alright, alright," Haymitch sighed, waving his free hand in defeat. "Then maybe it's just too early for me to feel anything. After all, what is she the size of? A lemon?"

"An avocado," Effie corrected with a frown, repositioning his hand. "Honestly, Haymitch, a lemon was two weeks ago. She's grown a lot since then."

"Well excuse me for confusing my fruits," he mumbled, wishing for something heavy in its alcohol content right now. "Can I go to bed now, or are you going to continue to have me feel absolutely nothing until the sun comes up?"

Defeat flashed across the escort's face and for a moment, a sense of guilt came over the mentor. He watched as she released his hand (a wave of relief momentarily coming from that as the normal blood flow returned) and looked away. She was just excited after all. She didn't realize the stress he faced every day with the approaching rebellion and figuring out how this would all pan out with his impending fatherhood. No, all she really had to think about was this baby. And maybe it was better that way.

"Wait," he reached out, taking a hold of her wrist as she began to stand up. "One more time."

Gently, he placed his callous hand onto the apex of her stomach. He really didn't plan to feel anything. It was, after all, a move of sympathy on his part. A second passed. Then another. Effie sighed softly from beside him, her own excitement seeming to dwindle away. Maybe another night. As he began to pull his hand away, it was then he felt it. Small. Delicate. It resembled the feeling of a piece of clothing brushing lightly against the skin. A poke of an object inside of a pant's pocket. Haymitch turned and looked at Effie almost stunned.

"Was that?"

The smile immediately returned to the Capitolian's face as she nodded silently. Haymitch exhaled, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he pressed his hand a little firmer to her stomach. It moved again against his palm, only this time a little stronger. The corners of his mouth twitched into a small grin as he focused on nothing but the movement. That was a baby. _His_ baby. Slowly, he lifted his eyes and met Effie's gaze.

"You weren't kidding," he mumbled, nodding towards her stomach. "She-"

"I know," Effie said, but her tone was far from the 'I-told-you-so' tone he had expected. "Amazing isn't it?"

Haymitch nodded again, "Yeah," he agreed, his attention returning to her stomach as the baby kicked once more. "It's truly something else…"


	13. Chapter 13

**room-onthe-broom** **requested: "Can I request a trip to the zoo please? or an archery lesson from auntie Katniss? :D"**

"It was an accident! Honest!"

He knew it was. Of course it was. But that didn't make him feel any more sympathetic for his clearly upset eight year old. After all, she wasn't the one sitting in District Twelve's clinic with an arrow in her knee (well, technically it fell more along the thigh regions but he really didn't give a damn of the correct locational name at this point). His fingers dug into the cheap foam of the hospital gurney as the door opened and Katniss walked in.

"I thought you were teaching her how to shoot," he grimaced, grinding his teeth together. "Not how to kill me!"

"It wasn't like I knew you were out in the woods," Katniss said defensively. "And anyway, it's really not that bad. I've done worse on myself."

"Thanks for the apology," he replied dryly. "Glad to know that after all we've been through, you find my being injured not a concern"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic," she frowned. "Not like you haven't been through worse too. Oh," she glanced towards the door. "I took the liberty of calling Effie for you. I thought she'd like to know where you and her daughter were in case she went looking."

"What?" Haymitch hissed, a jolt of pain shooting through his leg when he moved a little too suddenly. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Am I in trouble?" Olive sniffled from her chair in the corner. "I'm sorry, daddy. I'm so sorry."

The old mentor exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment as he waited for the pain to die down. Evidently this damn hospital didn't seem to find a weapon injury that serious. Or at least not his. He wasn't mad at his daughter. No, it really hadn't been her fault at all. If anyone was to blame, it was most assuredly Katniss Everdeen. And not even for the arrow. Oh no, for summoning the hypersensitive woman herself, Effie Trinket.

"No," Haymitch mumbled, pressing the palm of his hand against his thigh. "No, you're not in trouble." His eyes flickered over to Katniss who stood, arms folded, in the opposite corner. "But I might be when your mother finds out that I let you even hold a bow."

The door opened once more and all three pairs of eyes turned to see a very flustered, very unhappy woman scurry in. Effie Trinket leaned heavy back against the entrance, a hand over her heart as she gulped in several breaths of air. If Katniss thought he'd been dramatic he didn't even want to know what that made Effie. Angry, pale blue eyes focused on Haymitch Abernathy and almost instantly he was face to face with the discontented mother of his child.

"Are you insane," she exclaimed. "Having our daughter go out and shoot arrows like a wild man-" she paused, turning to Katniss with a much lighter tone of voice. "No offense towards you at all, dear. You do a very glamorous job with those things." And then rounding to face him again. "What if she had gotten hurt?! Hm? Obviously you did, so she could've as well! Where's the doctor? Has he even come to take a look at you?"

"I'm fine," Haymitch muttered, a hand still squeezing his leg. "Really, it's just a flesh wound."

"Just a flesh wound?!" Effie gasped, pointing at the shaft of the arrow. "Haymitch Abernathy, that _thing _has to be a good inch or so in deep!" She sighed, pinching the brim of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "At least you had the decency not to pull it out yourself."

"Oh trust me," Haymitch said under his breath. "I'm beginning to regret not doing so."

Effie shook her head, clicking her tongue in disapproval as her gaze finally fixed on Olive. The young girl stared at her mother, guilt masked over her usual expression as she kicked her legs back and forth in her seat. The ex-escort sighed, a look of defeat flickering over her own features as she motioned for Olive to come over. The child obliged and within seconds, two small arms wound themselves around Effie's legs.

"It was an accident," Olive repeated, sniffling. "I wasn't trying to kill him!"

Effie's eyes grew wide with shock as she looked to Haymitch and Katniss in sheer terror. "What in Panem is she talking about?! Please tell me that there wasn't someone else involved?!"

"No," Haymitch sighed. "There wasn't. She misunderstood my joke to Katniss…"

"Oh honestly, Haymitch," Effie breathed, kneeling down to comfort Olive who by now how shifted into full fledged tears. "You and I will have a lot to talk about once you have that leg taken care of. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only adult in this household. I have one kid, mind you, not two."

Haymitch stared forward in complete and utter displeasure as Effie continued to nag him for whatever else she felt appropriate at this time. At least his pain wasn't that noticeable anymore. Oh no, sometimes it just took Effie talking to clear any bodily pain from rearing its ugly head. He sighed, his eyes flickering towards the clock as Effie's voice blurred in his ears. This was going to be awhile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Anonymous** **requested: "Effie wakes up screaming some nights and a four-year-old Olive asks her daddy why one morning." (AN: I listened to so many four year old conversations on youtube to try to get a young child's dialect down, it's not even funny). **

He could feel it in the back of his throat. The familiar ache. The burn. Swallowing hard, he shakily grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a tall cup of the black liquid. It wasn't the alcohol his body so craved, but it was better than nothing. He took a long sip and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth spread throughout him. She had been doing so well. No episodes for weeks. But last night something had triggered it and he was still in awe that no authorities had burst through their front door from how loud Effie's screams of terror had carried. Exhaling, he gulped down the rest of his drink. At least he had managed to convince her to sleep in this morning. After all, it wasn't like either them got much last night.

"Daddy?"

Through bloodshot eyes, Haymitch gazed wearily at the kitchen entrance. There, still adorned in her nightgown, his young daughter stood watching him worriedly. Forcing a small smile on his face, he poured himself another glass of the much needed caffeine beverage and took his usual seat at the table.

"Half Pint," he nodded, taking another sip. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep," the four year old replied, walking over to the table. "So I came down here."

"That makes two of us," Haymitch grunted, draining his cup. "You hungry? Think there's some bread left in the cupboard. Mom's asleep so you'll have to wait a bit if you want a full meal."

Olive shook her head, "I'm not hungry." There was hesitance in her voice, Haymitch knew something else was on her mind. "Daddy? Last night…I hear-ed…I hear-ed mama yelling really loudly," she spoke quietly, picking at a loose string on her sleeve cuff. "I hear-ed mama yelling a lot and-and she sounded scared."

Haymitch sighed, setting his mug down. "Sorry you had to hear that, kid. Mom was just having a bad dream last night is all. She's okay now."

"A bad dream?" Olive asked. "Why? About monsters?"

"Something like that," Haymitch nodded. "Sometimes even moms have nightmares. But that's why they have us. To remind them that none of it is real."

"Mama tolded me that monsters was not real," Olive explained. "Why she still have bad dreams?"

"Sometimes even mom forgets her own words," Haymitch replied, pressing his lips together. "Happens to the best of us."

"Oh."

Haymitch watched as his daughter looked towards the staircase curiously. It was simple to call Effie's episodes nothing more than mere night terrors. It made them sound innocent in a way. Olive was too young to understand the reason her mother sometimes woke up in the middle of the night shrieking or why they had to leave the Mellark household early some dinners because Uncle Peeta "got sick". It wasn't really a lie. Just better to tell it that way. One day she'd learn the truth, but for now, monsters and stomach aches would replace imprisonment and hijacking. Haymitch inhaled, pushing the thoughts from his mind momentarily as he rose from his seat.

"Hey," Olive turned and looked at him. "How about you and me go down to the market? Get something nice for breakfast and bring it home so your mom doesn't have to do much today? I'll even let you get a piece of candy. It'll be our little secret."

"Yeah!" the eagerness flooded into Olive's expression as she nodded. "Yeah! Okay, daddy!"

The sun had just barely started to break over the treeline as he and Olive began their stroll down the empty road. Haymitch looked over his shoulder, his eyes fixed on the top left window of the house. The window that marked his and Effie's room. For a moment, he paused, wondering if he should really stay instead of go. It was only when he felt the soft tug on his hand did his attention turn to the small child beside him.

"Don't worry, daddy," Olive assured him. "The sun is out. Monsters don't like the light. Mama will be okay."

Haymitch gave a halfhearted smile,"You're right," he mumbled. "Let's get going."

Throwing the house a final glance, Haymitch followed his daughter towards the town. Olive was right about one thing, everything was always better when it was light out. The old victor took a deep breath, the crisp air feeling good against his tired limbs. She was going to be just fine. No matter how dark it got sometimes, the sun would always rise the next day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Doctoricy requested: "These drabbles are so cute! :) Can you write one where Olive finds an old picture of Effie as an escort and asks why her mom looks so weird and happy and everyone in the background of the reaping doesn't?"**

She never really ventured into the attic without an absolute need to. To her, it had always been a frightening place. Dark. Dusty. A boy at school had even told her once that that's where the monsters lurked after her parents put her to bed. Of course, she didn't believe him. But on the off chance he was right, she was going to make sure it was at least daytime whenever she went up. And today was one of those days. Two separate pairs of geese had hatched a clutch of eggs and with her mother refusing to use the "fine china" as water bowls, she was left to search in the musty hole of uncertainty known as the attic.

Olive stood at the top of the ladder, her eyes scanning the room as she took in the many boxes that were in some cases, stacked two times taller than her. Most of the stuff she wasn't sure even belonged to her parents. Just little things the builders left behind when they created the houses in the Village. Inhaling deeply, the five year old took a step forward. The faster she did this, the sooner she'd be back outside with her father and their geese. However, as she began to move towards a corner of the attic that looked promising, a ragged box in the corner captured her attention.

Compelled by curiosity, she went to it, pulling back the moldy flaps of cardboard. Olive peered inside, seeing a great deal of what looked like newspaper cutouts. But there was one particular one that called out to her. With delicate fingers, the young girl removed a faded picture. The ink was weathered, but she could still clearly make out a what looked like her aunt and uncle and…her mother? At least, it looked like Effie. It was hard to tell with the ridiculous amount of makeup and strange clothing the woman had on. And why did she look so happy while everyone else looked so sad? Forgetting all about the geese for the time being, Olive gripped the image and flew down the stairs in search of answers.

"Mama!" she called out. "Mom!"

Effie leaned out of the kitchen, a feather duster still gripped in her gloved hand as she looked at her daughter with concern.

"Why are you shouting, Olive?" she asked, placing the cleaning device down. "Is everything alright? Your father didn't slice himself open cutting that chicken wire again, did he? I told him a thousand times to wear long sleeves when he worked on that darn coop!"

"No, mama," Olive shook her head. "I found something upstairs." And with that, she held the clipping towards Effie. "Mama, is that you?"

The color drained from Effie's face as she carefully took the image from Olive and studied it. It had been so long since she had taken a look at her newspaper clippings. When she was an escort, she had always saved the image (no matter the size) of her that ended up in the papers during the Hunger Games seasons. But now they no longer brought a sense of pride to her. Only heartbreak.

"Why," she swallowed. "That's me, Olive. And Peeta and Katniss."

"You look funny," Olive commented. "Why do you have all that stuff on?"

"Well," she inhaled, trying not to be offended by her daughter's innocent lack of what was once fashion. "That was the style back then."

"Why do Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta look so sad?" Olive inquired, pointing at each individual as she named them. "And you look happy?"

"It was…" she hesitated, trying to find the right words. "A very confusing time. I used to do somethings that I am not proud of. Your aunt and uncle suffered a lot because of it. Your father too. But I didn't know any better, many of us didn't."

"What kinds of things?" Olive asked. "Mama, what kind of things did you do?"

A sad smile formed on Effie's features as she rested her hand on Olive's shoulder. "One day," she told her. "When you're old enough to understand I'll tell you everything. But for now, I think it's best you go out and help your father with the geese, yes? Make sure he doesn't get tetanus or salmonella for me?"

Olive sighed, "I don't know what those are but okay, mama."

Effie watched as her daughter trudged out the door, disappearing from sight as she rounded the corner. Exhaling, the old escort's eyes fell to the image, taking in the sight of what she used to be. Shaking her head, she gripped the paper in her hand.

"You were a fool, Effie Trinket," she whispered. "A damn fool."

With that, Effie crumpled the picture up and tossed it into the trash. She made a mental note to herself to one day clean out the rest of that box if she ever got around to it. Picking up her duster, she went back to the kitchen and began to clean once more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Anonymous requested: "Could you do one where haymitch is out and Olive wants to play in the mud, and somehow Effie finds herself joining her."**

"Olive Portia Abernathy, young ladies do not eat mud!"

Effie Trinket watched in despair as her two year old attempted to apply a generous amount of the dark sludge to her mouth as if it were some cosmetic treatment. Why she had even taken her outside in the first place after a huge rainstorm, she was unsure. Stupidity, probably. But with Haymitch gone for the weekend to visit Johanna, she was left doing his usual parenting duties. Or, in more simplistic terms, the outside playtime.

"Honestly!" Effie sighed. "You do not know what's been lurking around in that! It could have germs. Or worse, it might have defecated!"

"UD!" Olive squealed in delight, smacking her chubby fists in the puddle. "UD! UD! UD!"

Her lips pressed tightly together as partials of dirt splattered all over the brand new toddler clothes she had just received from Hazelle Hawthorne. Well, not entirely new. They were hand-me downs but that didn't mean Olive had to just go and ruin them the first time around. Effie closed her eyes, ready for Haymitch to come home despite his absences only being from early this morning.

"Yes, yes," Effie said hurriedly, making her way over to the baby. "That is mud. Now, how about we get you cleaned up and-"

hing wet and cold collided with Effie's cheek. Her jaw dropped, her body tensing as it trickled down her skin and plopped onto the collar of her outfit. From beside her, Olive shrieked in excitement, giggling uncontrollably at the unfortunate sight of her mother. Who, unlike her, found it utterly amusing that the mud had chosen a second playmate.

"Oh," Effie whispered, sounding as if she were on the verge of tears. "Olive, it isn't funny! It's disgusting! It's…" Her eyes fell to the baby who continued to laugh with delight, her hands patting the soiled water happily. "You think it's funny, do you?"

"UD!" Olive smiled. "Ud, mama! UD!"

"Well," Effie exclaimed, straightening up. "Let's see how you like it!"

Delicately, Effie tapped the muddy liquid just hard enough so that a little splashed onto her daughter's knees. The toddler giggled even harder, evidently overjoyed by her mother's play. The corners of Effie's lips twitched upward, finding it hard to be annoyed by the happiness her daughter displayed. And, as if in response, another splatter of mud found its way to her clothing.

"Do not think this will be a normal thing, Olive Portia," Effie laughed, unable to contain her own strange amusement by this messy game. "This will be the only time I will ever do this!" And she gently splashed at the baby once again. "The only time! And we must not ever let your father find out. Deal?"

"UD!"

And as if in conformation, Olive sent another wave of mud in her mother's direction. Only this time, both parties seemed to find joy in its creation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Anonymous requested: "Haymitch is in the hospital and Effie takes Olive to visit him."**

The doctors said it was his liver. That due to years of alcohol abuse, the damn thing had finally began to fail. Really no surprise there. He could've told them that. What he hadn't expected was that it would make him feel so sick. So weak. Even to the point where he didn't argue with Effie when she forced him to come to the hospital. He hated them. The hospitals. Machines always whirling and beeping into the early hours of the morning. Someone dying every few hours. It was damn depressing. But they had morphling and it helped. A lot. Especially when his daughter came to visit.

"Daddy!"

Haymitch smirked softly as the seven year old flew into the room, her blonde hair pulled back into pigtails. She smiled at him, so unaware of how ill he was. He and Effie had agreed they wouldn't tell her. Not yet. Not until they knew how much longer he had. The old victor inhaled, a gust of oxygen entering his lungs courtesy of his cannula.

"Hey, Half Pint."

His gaze flickered to Effie who watched from the doorway. He could see the sadness in her eyes, the pain evident in her expression as she looked on at them. She didn't have to act so damn upset. He wasn't dead. Yet. But sometimes it seemed like she already felt that way. His tongue absentmindedly darted out from his mouth and licked his cracked lips. He didn't deserve this type of sympathy. Not from her. Not from anyone. It made him feel so guilty. But he couldn't think of any way to reassure her.

"Guess what?" the young girl's voice broke his train of thought. "I made something for you today!"

Haymitch looked on as his daughter pulled a piece of paper from her backpack. With yellowed hands, he reached forward and took it from her. It was a picture. A drawing of him, Effie, and Olive. The style was crude-the girl had never been the best at drawing-but to him it was a masterpiece. Chuckling softly, he set it down on the little side table beside his bed.

"Thanks, kid," he inhaled, finding it harder to catch his breath nowadays. "I'll have a nurse hang it up for me later. It'll take away from the hideous purple wallpaper."

"It's lavender, dear," Effie corrected, but her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Have you been lonely, daddy?" Olive asked, climbing up onto the edge of his bed. "I've been thinking about you a lot while in school. I wish you could have come to see our play. I was a tree. Uncle Peeta said I was one of the best trees he'd ever seen. You think he meant it, daddy?"

"I'm sure he did, kid," Haymitch said with a weary smile. "I wish I could have been there too."

The familiar sharp ache throbbed in his gut and Haymitch couldn't help but wince. His hand flew up, pressing weakly on the spot as he waited for some relief. Damn liver. He couldn't enjoy a simple moment with his daughter without it flaring up. Almost immediately Effie was at his side, pumping the pain medication button until the warm flow of morphling drowned out the agony. A sigh escaped from his lips, his head turning to meet the worried gaze of the woman.

"I'm fine," he tried to assure Effie. "I don't need you to go calling a SWAT team of nurses in. Just a little irritating pain. That's all."

He knew she realized he was lying. After being together for so many years, she finally was beginning to pick up on his tricks. But for now she was letting him be. Maybe for the sake of Olive. It wasn't like either of them wanted her to see a rush of medics come in and poke and pry at her father with needles. Silently, he reached over at took Effie's hand in his own, giving it a quick squeeze. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. That was the last thing she needed to do in front of their daughter.

"I could use some ice," he told her quietly.

She seemed to understand his code and nodded. "Alright," she whispered, "I'll be right back."

Haymitch watched as she disappeared into the hallway only to have his attention redirected when someone tapped his knee. He turned, Olive's suddenly solemn expression coming into his path of vision.

"Daddy," she said quietly. "I know you're really sick."

It was something that made his stomach twist in another form of pain. Regret. Olive was intelligent. Really intelligent. Something he credited his own genetics for. Perhaps she realized more than he and Effie liked to let on. Surely not everything, but she definitely was not entirely oblivious to what was happening.

"Oh?" He mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I heard mama talking on the phone with Ms. Hawthorne." A look of fear flashed across the child's face. "You're going to be alright, daddy. Right?"

Should he lie? Be truthful? As a mentor, he had always been blunt when it came to his tributes. Honest that he felt they wouldn't make it. Never sugar-coating the horrors that awaited them. But this was different. This was his child. And her life wasn't endanger. Only his.

"Yeah," he finally said, reaching forward pat her knee. "'Course I am. Just need to rest here until your mother decides to let me come back home. That's why you should always clean your room. She'll send you here if you don't."

It was a stupid joke and by Olive's lack of laughter, he felt a little ridiculous. But that was soon forgotten when she leaned forward and pressed her face to his arm. He stiffened, an unfamiliar lump forming in his throat.

"I love you, daddy," she told him. "And I want you to get better fast. I need you to come home and help me with the geese. No one will help me herd them back into the pen at night."

"I'm sure Peeta would help you if you asked," Haymitch said. "He likes the geese."

"But I want you to help," Olive explained. "Not Uncle Peeta. The geese are our thing."

The morphling was starting to pull him under as it always did during a high dosage. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to fight it so easily as he used to. Haymitch settled back against his pillows as Effie re-entered the room with a cup of ice. Setting it down, she turned to Olive with a small smile.

"Come," she told her. "Let's go home and let your father have some rest. We'll come back tomorrow."

Olive nodded sadly, "Okay." Haymitch mumbled something incoherently as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Good night, daddy. I love you. I'll come back tomorrow. Maybe you'll be feeling better then."

Carefully, his daughter slid off the bed and made her way towards the door. Almost completely consumed by unconsciousness, Haymitch could only slightly nod when Effie joined him at his side. Gently, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I'll come back later tonight," she assured him. "Hazelle agreed to watch Olive tonight. If anything comes up, you have a nurse call me, alright?" She reached down, taking his hand as he had done to her previously. "Get some rest."

Haymitch sighed softly, his eyelids growing heavy as the comforting sensation of morphling welcomed him with open arms. As he faded away, he could've almost sworn he heard the honks of geese and the laughter of an overjoyed girl. He could picture them in his mind. How much home seemed so distant and yet so close. The hospital machinery beeped rhythmically into the still air as the mentor gave way to sleep. The thoughts of his daughter journeying with him until he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**leftyeffie requested: "hi, this is my prompt. I hope I don't take much of your time. :) sorry~ baby olive asked the parents' history. On how they got together, managed, and got through the rebellion and war. Ofc it would be so awkward for both Effie and Haymitch but I just wanna see on how they would handle the situation and show their great love and af****fection for their daughter. Because as we all know, Olive wasn't planned :( thanks!"**

They had both equally dreaded the moment Olive's class would begin to review The Hunger Games. Her third grade teacher had even phoned home and asked if they would prefer not to have their child present at the lecture. Effie and Haymitch had considered it, even spent a few sleepless nights arguing about it amongst one another. But they couldn't do that to her. She had to know what happened. It was important. Even if, though they did not voice it to each other, they worried what she would think of the roles they played.

On the first day of the lecture, Effie had a plate of cookies on the table awaiting Olive's return home. She knew very well that their daughter had many questions, at least something sweet would take the edge off all of this. Haymitch picked absentmindedly at the peeling corner of the dining room table. Effie let it slip by this time. After all, it was better than him drinking away is anxiety. However, both became absolutely still the moment the front door creaked open and their young daughter slipped inside.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked, looking to either of her parents. "How exactly did you and dad meet? It wasn't because mom got a flat tire on the side of the road, was it? I want to know the truth now."

Effie looked at Haymitch before turning her attention to Olive. "Why don't you have a seat, dear?" she said, forcing a smile onto her face. "Have a cookie. Peeta made them today. They're your favorite. Chocolate chip."

Olive did as she was requested and took the seat opposite to her father. Effie placed a glass a milk in front of her as well as a napkin for her cookie. Unlike usually, Olive seemed uninterested in the treat. Instead, her eyes gazed fixedly on her father. Effie chewed uncomfortably on the inside of her cheek, taking her own place beside Haymitch.

"Sweetheart," Effie began. "You know we love you very, very much, right? And the only reason we lied to you about how we met was because you were to little to understand. But I suppose," her eyes flickered to Haymitch's. "Even that was wrong and we are terribly sorry."

"My class talked about The Hunger Games today," Olive said quietly, picking at her cookie. "My teacher mentioned something called the Quarter Quell. That dad was a part of the second one. And then later, he won and became something called a mentor."

"That's right," Effie nodded. "Victors of The Games became mentors. And that's the reason I met your father. I was an escort. Those were the people-Capitol citizens-who did all the planning and took care of the tributes until…" she paused. "But your father and I worked together for years. Didn't quite get along, mind you. But we were a team nevertheless."

"When did you and dad decide to start liking each other?" Olive continued, taking a bite out of her cookie. "Was it during Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta's Game?"

"Well, yes and no," Effie started. "You see, Olive, your father and I-"

"Your mom got pregnant with you," Haymitch interrupted. "Not much longer after Peeta and Katniss's Game." He felt Effie's elbow jab into his side and he looked at her. "What? I thought we weren't lying now?"

"You didn't have to word it like that," she hissed. "Olive," her voice became soft as she took her daughter's hands into her own. "You weren't a mistake. In either of our eyes. Even before you were born we loved you so much. And when the rebellion happened, you were the only thing that kept me going while I was," she inhaled sharply. No more secrets. "While I was in prison."

"You?" Olive recoiled. "You were in prison? But mom, you follow more rules than anyone I know."

"It wasn't like that, Olive," Effie said quietly. "Panem had become a scary place. President Snow feared the loss of his power so he started locking away good people. People who didn't deserve to go away. People who had just been following orders. People who were my best friends. Portia-" Effie stopped when she felt Haymitch rest his hand over her's. She swallowed, curling her fingers around his own. "It was a dark time in our history, Olive."

"How did you get out?" Olive whispered. "How did you get out of prison."

"I got her out," Haymitch replied, letting Effie have a moment to recollect herself. "I was part of the rebellion that started the civil war in Panem. The second I learned the Capitol had your mother as well as your Uncle Peeta, I didn't rest until we got them home safe. You were born the day of the rescue. Lucky timing, in my opinion. On both your part and ours."

Silence fell amongst the family for a few moments. Haymitch happened to glance over at Effie just in time to see a few tears slip down her cheeks. Gingerly, he gave her hand a squeeze. Her eyes lifted and a soft smile grew upon her features. She returned the pressure, letting him know that she'd be alright. That they were doing the right thing.

"What happened next?" Olive asked, breaking the stillness. "What happened after I was born?"

"The war," Effie replied, her voice thick with emotion. "For the first few months of your life, your father wasn't around much. District Thirteen was set on winning the battle against the Capitol. Your father played a huge part in it. He was the reason we probably had less causalities than we otherwise would. But in the end, we still lost some very important people."

"It ended faster than any of us had anticipated," Haymitch finished. "And in a matter of a few weeks, I was able to get you and your mother home. I had to stay behind and take care of some things before I could join you."

"And that leads us to where we are now," Effie concluded. "Together as a family. All of us. Our story is a lot bigger than a silly faulty car. But know that if you take anything from this, Olive, you were the reason Haymitch and I survived. That in a way, you won the rebellion for us. Gave us a reason to keep fighting. And I know you must hate us for lying. Neither of us would blame you if you did. But we love you and we didn't want to ever hurt you."

Effie finished with a sigh, finally revealing everything they had hid from their daughter after all these years. Then she and Haymitch waited, watching as their daughter seemed to make sense of all of this. She was so young. So very young. Someone her age shouldn't even have to think about this. Effie began to immediately regret allowing her to sit in on the lecture. If this tore a rift in the family, she'd never forgive herself.

Suddenly, Effie felt two arms fling around her. Surprised, she looked down to see Olive's face buried in her chest. A mixture of joy and relief filled her and Effie held her daughter close. After a minute, Olive lifted her head up, looking from her mother to her father.

"I could never hate you," she exclaimed. "You're my parents. I love you both so much. And it's okay about the story," she smiled. "I thought the car one was boring anyway. This one was much more interesting."

"Well," Effie chuckled. "Perhaps that's one way to put it."

Her eyes met Haymitch's as Olive began to ramble on about how cool it was that her parents were "heroes" in the war. Slowly, a smile crept on her features as he gave a crooked one in return. She felt his hand reach for her's underneath the table and their fingers intertwined. Everything was okay now. Everything was just fine. Absolutely, positively fine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Anonymous and room-onthe-broom requested: "The talk"**

"Am I in trouble?"

From her place on the bed, Olive Abernathy eyed her parents doubtfully. She hadn't remembered doing anything particularly notable of reprimanding. Or much less something that would require both of their presences. Yet, here she was, trapped in her room without any means of escape or any reason for being sent there in the first place. An uncomfortable tension seemed to fill the area as Effie stepped forward, a strange expression etched on her features that didn't make the thirteen year old feel any less worried.

"No," Effie said, a forced smile plastered on her face. "Of course not, sweetheart. Your father and I-" Haymitch muttered something quietly that resulted in a glare from Effie before she continued. "We just wanted to have a talk with you about a topic we both find-" She paused again, her attention diverted back to Haymitch who was shifting restlessly beside her. "-that we both find important."

"What kind of topic?" Olive asked slowly. "This isn't about the door again, is it? I swear, the skid mark in Ms. Luther's garden was not from us. Ginger and I threw the old thing away after the first time-"

"No," she shook her head. "It doesn't involve _that_," Effie reached forward, taking Olive's hands in hers. "Darling, what do you know about sex?"

As if struck by some unknown force, Olive recoiled back. No, this wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. Were her parents seriously considering giving her "the talk"? Dread rose in the young girl's chest as she watched the sympathetic expression on her mother's face and the look of pure agony washed onto her father's. That made two of them who really could live a lifetime without having to suffer through this.

"I know how babies are made if that's what you're asking," Olive said quickly, hoping this was enough of an answer to appease her mother. "We learn about this in school, you know. You _really_ don't have to tell me."

"Who taught you? Your teacher Ms. Rutherford?" Effie rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the edge of Olive's bed. "And what does she know? Trust me, dear. That woman has not once had a romantic partner in her life. Maybe a toy or two-" she hesitated. "But that's an entirely different subject we'll go over when you're older."

"Or never," Olive groaned, covering her face as the heat rushed to her cheeks. "Really, mom. You and dad don't need to do this with me. I'm a teenager. I know all about this sort of thing."

"Exactly!" Effie exclaimed. "Which is why it's more important that we go over this with you now. Now, Olive, you know how important it is to wear those long pants of yours when you climb those dreadful trees, yes? So you don't get cut up? . Well having sex is like that too. Protection, protection, protection!"

Olive wasn't sure who was feeling worse at the moment: her or her father cowering off to the side. He had that look in his eyes that he sometimes got when he really needed a drink and her mother wouldn't let him. He probably wished he had a whole keg right now. And though she had never partaken in the activity herself, she sort of wished the same too.

"Now, Olive." It was her mother's voice that finally brought her back to reality again. "I know this wasn't how you planned to spend your Saturday morning. And trust me when I say your father and I aren't enjoying this any more than you. But I just want to make sure that if and when the time comes, you'll be prepared!"

"I swear I'll never even touch a guy," Olive said shaking her hands. "If we can end this right here. Right now."

"I'm willing to go with that," Haymitch nodded briskly. "I think that's something I can live with."

"Haymitch," Effie glared. "You and I have first hand experience with what happens when protection is forgotten. Do you want that to happen to our daughter at her age?" She sighed, looking to Olive with a smile. "Now dear, there are two types of protection available in District Twelve. One is for males and the other is for females. There are even more options in the more industrialized districts and if you really wanted, your father and I could do some research and perhaps come up with some more options…"

Olive rested her forehead against the tops of her knees as her mother continued to ramble on about different methods of protection and sex as a generalized topic. The idea of romance was seemingly less and less romantic as the minutes rolled on. Even her father seemed to be incredibly disturbed with all her mother knew-or it could have just been that no man ever wanted to witness this talk with his child. She sighed, her eyes falling onto the clock hanging from her wall. It was going to be one long Saturday.


	20. Chapter 20

** brookewritesbooks requested: "Maybe you've done this before (if so, please link it) but one where olive plays with kätniss and peetas kids?"**

"Are you sure you guys don't mind watching her?"

There was a deeper meaning behind that inquiry and Haymitch didn't need to be a genius to know it. Despite Fern Mellark being over a year old (by a few months) at this point, Peeta and Katniss had yet to leave their daughter's side and go out on a night just the two of them. He understood their hesitance. Sort of. But if they didn't start now, they'd never leave her alone until she was in her forties.

"Of course!" Effie exclaimed, bouncing the restless baby in her arms. "This isn't our first time caring for a child, you know. Olive's made it into her teenage years almost completely intact, isn't that right, darling?"

From the side room, Haymitch watched as his sixteen year old daughter entered. Sporting her second arm cast of the new year, she offered Peeta and Katniss a small smile. It was almost comical seeing the uncertainty flourish in both new parents eyes as they took in the broken arm and then looked at their own, uninjured daughter.

"Go," he said before Peeta could utter another word. "Before you change your minds."

"But we-"

Haymitch slammed the door shut ending the conversation that should have been finished fifteen minutes ago. Shaking his head, he looked towards his family and his young niece of sorts. Effie looked back at him, clicking her tongue in disapproval.

"That was awfully rude of you," she commented as the four made their way into the living room. "You know they are just worried. We were like that once."

"_You_," he corrected. "Were like that once. I was never worried about leaving Olive with Hazelle." He sat down on the couch, resting his feet on the coffee table until Effie's glare made him move them to the floor. "Anyway, the kids need a night out. Katniss was going stir crazy. She had this wild look in her eyes."

"Are you sure it just wasn't happiness?" Effie countered, resting her free hand on her hip. "I swear, Haymitch, I really need to give you a lesson on emotions."

He grunted in response as his daughter plopped down beside him. For a moment, his gaze fell down to her arm before flickering back up to her face. If he needed to be concerned about anyone, it was his daughter. One more break and he wasn't sure if Effie would ever let her leave the house again.

"How's the old limb?" He asked, nodding to her injury.

"Itchy," Olive said, glancing at her cast. "But the doctor said only three more weeks of it and I can get it off. Again."

"And for the last time," Effie interjected, finally letting Fern escape from her arms and be placed on the floor. "At this rate, Olive, your arms are going to be two separate lengths and we simply cannot have that. I grew you in me for nearly nine months. I will not let you tarnish your body!"

"So a tattoo is out of the question?" Olive inquired innocently, trying to keep the smirk from forming on her lips as Haymitch snickered beside her. "I was thinking of having a goose tattooed across my forearm."

"Enough of that talk, young lady," Effie frowned, jabbing a finger in her daughter's direction. "Or you can forget about ever leaving your room again."

Fern, seeming to feel left out by the conversation, toddled over to Olive's legs and began to yank on the fabric of her pants. Awkwardly, Olive managed her bend over and scoop the small girl up with her good arm and sat her on her lap. Fern smiled at her, showing two nearly complete rows of tiny teeth.

"Kind of crazy here, isn't it?" Olive grinned, hooking her arm around the baby's stomach so she didn't fall off. "Your parents were crazy for leaving you here. You see how I turned out."

"Very well, if I do say so myself," Effie added, not seeming to get that her daughter was merely joking. "Mostly."

Fern clapped her hands together as Olive bounced her on her knee. She was good with small children, liking them for the most part, but never sure if she ever wanted any of her own. She dared not share that with Effie though. Her mother was intent of having a brood of grandchildren one day.

"Well, you seem to have a handle on her," Effie said breaking the silence. "I guess I better go and begin to prepare dinner. Come, Haymitch, I'll have you help me."

Grumbling just inaudible enough where Olive could tell her father was mentioning her mother's cooking but unsure exactly what about it, Haymitch stood up and followed Effie into the kitchen. Once her parents had disappeared, Olive looked down at the baby.

"How's about we partake in a book?" She suggested, standing up with Fern clutched in the crook of her arm. "I think we have one of my favorites down here."

The teenager's eyes scanned the shelf until they finally landed on the old, very worn out book cover of stories she had had since early childhood. Taking a seat on the couch again, she opened the book up beside them and began to thumb through the pages until she landed on a satisfying tale.

"Your parents gave this to me," she told Fern. "When I was about your age. I've had it ever since. It's one of my most valued possessions. Just don't tell my mother that. I have it convinced it's that cashmere blouse she gave me a few Winter Solstice Festivals ago. Ugly, ugly thing."

Inhaling deeply, she began to read from the book, pausing every so often to let the baby point and babble at the colorful illustrations on each page. Little did she know that two people were watching them both from a far, quiet as not to ruin the moment.

"Oh," Effie breathed softly. "Don't they just look so sweet together?" She sighed, looking to Haymitch with a smile. "How I want another baby."

Haymitch's lips slowly upturned into a smile, a sort of excitement glittering in his eyes that had Effie' heart fluttering in anticipation. His mouth opened, the word on the tip of his tongue.

"No."

And she frowned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Anonymous requested: "Olive has a tantrum and Haymitch or Effie has to deal with it?"**

Hazelle had warned them countless times that though the toddler years gave way to some very exciting milestones, they also unleashed some rather unfortunate occurrences. Or, in simpler terms, tantrums. Every child, not matter how blessed or perfect they were perceived to be, had at least one in their life time. And as foretold by the most respected mothers, today seemed to be Olive's day.

"No," Haymitch told the two year old firmly. "Olive, you can't take the dead bird home."

It had begun just as any other normal Saturday would. Effie had woken up at the crack of dawn, had her morning tea, and then proceeded to wake both Haymitch and their daughter up. After a small breakfast, it was off to the farmer's market (a trip that had never been favored much by Haymitch). And the moment his young daughter came across the tiny carcass of a bird on the side of the road, his reasons for despising it grew greater.

"Olive!" Effie cried out, reaching forward to yank her daughter away from the decaying avian. "Don't you dare touch that! My goodness, you don't even know what diseases it could be carrying!"

"Pretty!" Olive whined, trying to break free of her mother's grip. "Want bird."

He had to admit, the thing must've been pretty at some point in its life. Though nearly decomposed, the poor creature still sported a few bright red feathers on its body. He couldn't help but wonder what species it could have been. Cardinal maybe? Some sort of sparrow? Yet, all ideas seemed to fall away from his mind the minute he heard the unhappy scream rage from beside him.

"Olive!" The blood rushed to Effie's cheeks in embarrassment as the two year old collapsed to her knees in complete and utter desperation. "Stop this instant! This isn't like you! Be reasonable!"

"I want bird!" She wailed, throwing her head back and letting out an ungodly gurgling noise. "Want bird! Want bird now! Please daddy! Mommy! Want bird!"

"Oh no," Effie whispered shakily. "This is it, Haymitch. We've failed as parents. The next thing you know she'll be cursing and drinking…just like you! Oh my, I had always wondered if it was in your genes. I should have had tests done while I was still pregnant. This could have been avoided. They might have had a cure while she was still in the womb. But we let in manifest! Oh dear…oh no…"

Haymitch closed his eyes for a moment and counted backwards from ten. He already had a daughter in hysterics, the last thing he needed was for Effie to do the same. When he was Olive's age, his father used to give him spankings. Made him even go out and find his own switch to be hit with. If anything, it just caused terror to manifest within him. Not respect. And though Olive was being incredibly ridiculous and uncalled for, he would never do the same to her as was done to him.

"Effie," he said calmly to the frantic woman. "Go to the store and get whatever it is you think we need there. I'll take her home. If she's going to act like this, she doesn't need to be out in public. She can calm down and get her act together without an audience around."

Without another word, he lifted the angry toddler from the ground and began to carry her in the opposite direction. This was good. He was doing the right thing. And though there was a child shrieking deafeningly loud in his ear, he felt proud of himself.

"I sorry, daddy," Olive said as the approached the house, her wails becoming sniffles. "I so sorry. No be mad, daddy. I so sorry."

Without both of her parents there and the bird she was seeking gone, the girl had finally began to recollect herself. Haymitch made sure he had a good grip on her as he walked up the front steps of the house, opening the door with his free hand. Once inside, he set Olive down and squatted in front of her.

"That wasn't nice, Olive," he told her. "You can't have a fit when you don't get everything you want."

"I sorry," she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. "No do it again. Never again. No want bird no more."

"I know you're sorry," Haymitch sighed, scratching his chin. "But that doesn't excuse you from this type of behavior." God, how he sounded like Effie right now. "You need to apologize to your mother when she comes home, okay? And maybe next Saturday if you're good, we can all go to the market together." Or not, he was fine staying home too. "Do you understand?"

Olive nodded her head, "Kay, daddy. I be good. No more yucky birds." She then held out her arms and Haymitch obliged, pulling her into a hug. "Love you, daddy. Love you lots. I sorry, daddy. I so sorry. I be good girl now. I promise."

"I know, Half Pint," he smiled softly. "Love you lots too, kid."


End file.
